<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The end of the World by navvy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472282">The end of the World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/navvy/pseuds/navvy'>navvy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:08:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27472282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/navvy/pseuds/navvy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The end of the world has arrived.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Reunion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For some reason, I had this scene stuck in my head for a while now. </p><p>I don't have any other plot besides this, so at this moment is just a one-shot. Maybe I would like to see the same scene from others POV, but right now I don't know what comes after this. Still, I have a bit of bad luck letting one-shots staying one-shots so...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina looked around the castle in amazement. After what had happened within the last past weeks, after seeing the destruction and death around them, she had nearly lost any hope of ever seeing anything beautiful, preserved or much less intact.</p><p>She had never understood how important it was either. She sent a mental apology to her History of Magic teacher who had, without success, tried to instil some sense of pride and interest about their past in their teenage selves. Now, when it was almost too late, Tina understood the value of that past and how it tied them to the present.</p><p>At her side, Newt's almost twitchy movements attracted her attention. With his hands around his beloved suitcase, Newt looked around them like he was looking for someone. His agitation seemed to arise from his warring wishes to stay with them and also go somewhere, Tina wasn't sure where. Hogwarts looked like a great fortress getting ready for war, people were walking around carrying supplies, steering people who - like them - had come to the castle for protection against what was happening outside. It looked like organised chaos - at least she hoped it was organised.</p><p>At her other side, Jacob looked as lost as ever. Even if the muggle man had learnt to accept their world as best he could, Hogwarts in the best of times was another world itself. Older and... more magical than most of the other schools in the world - including Ilvermorny - even Tina was having problems with coming to terms with it.</p><p>A new movement from Newt drew her attention back to the other wizard. He had withdrawn his wand, and the strange act made her tense and look around trying to see the reason for it. </p><p>She saw the motive immediately and she had to repress her own wish to both withdraw her wand and run to the side of the wizards who had just arrived at the castle after them. There, in the middle of the entrance, was a group of wizards headed by a very familiar military-styled blonde.</p><p>Gellert Grindelwald and his acolytes had arrived at Hogwarts. Were they looking for refuge? Or were they planning to start a fight for the control of one of the few places who had stood firm after the cataclysm? A few steps behind him were what was left of his people - or so Tina supposed - a dozen wizards and witches loyal to the Dark Lord.</p><p>Her sister among them and Tina had to stop herself from running at her. Grindelwald's intentions were still in doubt and she didn't want to make anything worse.</p><p>The people around them started to notice the new arrivals and the tension in the Entrance Hall rose exponentially in response. No one dared to get any closer to the group or challenge their presence in Hogwarts, but many had recognised Grindelwald and the fear was starting to grow. Tina noticed the presence of several British Ministry workers around the room - including Travers and several of his Aurors - but none of them took even a step towards the newcomers. If Tina was any judge of it, it seemed to her that they were trying to blend into the walls and avoid the notice of the Dark Lord. </p><p>The cowards.</p><p>Before Tina - or Newt - could decide what to do about their new guests. Suddenly, the mood changed. Tina heard murmurs growing from the back of the Hall where the main staircase was and the people around there turned and moved around to see what was behind. Tina noticed Grindelwald's group getting tense while waiting to see what was happening.</p><p>Except for Grindelwald himself, who only looked expectant. Tina wondered if he was so arrogant that thought he could overpower everyone in the castle if necessary, or if he thought that with the situation as it was no one would turn them away. Or had the authority to do it.</p><p>The reason for the murmuring revealed himself. The unassuming - but well-known - form of Professor Dumbledore entered the Hall from the inner castle, his clear blue eyes quickly looking for and finding the newcomers.</p><p>Grindelwald and Dumbledore locked gazes from opposite sides of the room and Tina felt a shot of <em>something</em> going down her spine at the charged atmosphere between the two powerful wizards. Neither of them looked surprised to see each other. And neither of them seemed scared or worried.</p><p>Dumbledore, who had momentarily stopped when entering the room to look around, fearlessly walked in the other wizard's direction, not even a hint of hesitation in his step.</p><p>Grindelwald also started to move to meet the other wizard in the middle, carelessly waving his hand to signal his followers to stay back. Tina saw Rosier frowning and looking like she wanted to argue but <em>Queenie!</em> held her back and quickly whispered something into her ear. The French witch looked unconvinced but Queenie kept a firm hold on her arm, continuing with her argument until a brief look of shock appeared in the brunette's face and she looked back to her companion in wonder. She seemed to regain her composure after a moment and turned back to her master, her face stoic and solemn again watching the meeting with blank eyes.</p><p>Dumbledore and Grindelwald met at the centre of the room, stopping close to each other, within arm-distance. The people in the room around them backed away in fear from the Dark Lord, leaving a wide empty ring for the two wizards to meet. Despite the fear, everyone around the room was straining their ears to hear what the two wizards would say to each other.</p><p>With the situation with the British Ministry as it was - the location destroyed and many of its workers including the Minister dead - Hogwarts was an independent institution with Albus Dumbledore as the Deputy Headmaster - the Headmaster now with Dipped dead - at its head. Which made the older man one of the few leaders they had left right now. And if the rumours were true, he was the only wizard who was a match for Grindelwald in the first place.</p><p>Tina held her breath in anticipation for what would happen next.</p><p>"Hello Gellert" - Dumbledore finally said to the shock of the present. Several gasps of surprise were heard around the room at the use of Grindelwald's given name. Grindelwald didn't seem surprised - or offended - he almost looked - in Tina's eyes - <em>amused</em>.</p><p>"Hello Albus, you are looking good <em>meine liebe</em>" - Grindelwald responded with the start of a wicked smile. The surprise in the room exploded, voices and exclamations being heard from everyone around. Those present who talked German quickly translating the term of endearment to their neighbours.</p><p>Tina noticed that, while Newt had stayed tense over the curse of all the interaction, he didn't look in the least bit surprised. Tina wondered again what the other wizard had told to the Professor and what was that object he had given him. </p><p>The older wizard's actions returned her focus to the centre of the room, and Tina felt her own shock growing.</p><p>Gellert Grindelwald stepped into Dumbledore's space and drew him to his chest with a quick gesture, kissing him thoroughly in the next moment while the room around them exploded in shock. After a moment of surprise, to everyone's further confusion, Dumbledore raised his arms to place them around the blond wizard's neck while he surrendered to the kiss.</p><p>Tina wouldn't be surprised if another meteorite fell into their midst right now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert and Albus start to make plans, sort of. But first Gellert needs to calm down.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, I am weak. Very much so. But I just love those boys trying to make it when the world is going crazy :D<br/>Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos, that's what made me try for a few more chapters. I hope for this to be about 4 chapters? We'll see.<br/>Unbeated, so feel free to send any correction my way I will be very grateful.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I will kill him" - Gellert said, his tone dark and ominous.</p>
<p>Albus settled against Gellert's chest with a small sight, the hand - <em>the wrist</em> - which had prompted the comment resting against the dark wizard's chest. The still visible bruises and scarring stark against Abus' pale skin.</p>
<p>"I am pretty sure he is still around here" - Albus commented absently, his hand roaming on Gellert's chest - "But you can't kill him" - he added quickly, dashing Gellert's hopes before raising them again when he amended - "Not at Hogwarts at least"</p>
<p>Gellert looked down to the head resting on his chest, surprised. He couldn't believe that Albus was practically giving him <em>carte blanche</em> to kill Travers elsewhere. Albus sensed his incredulous gaze and looked up to him. The serious expression on his face put Gellert's guard up, there was more than he knew about this Auror. He was feeling even more homicidal just by seeing Albus' wary eyes.</p>
<p>"Hogwarts is very safe, its wards were initially designed and powered by four of the most brilliant minds of their time. And they planned for them so every Headmaster, over the years, would be able to add to them. It's an incredible show of spell-work. When I first became Dippet's Deputy I spent months studying them, working out what had been added and how..." - Albus explained, his face showing his excitement at the memory before he forced himself to stay on the topic - "Travers was still here when the first impact's effects reached the grounds of the school. He wanted to keep an eye on me. He didn't like that Theseus had released me from the Admonitors" - he said.</p>
<p>Gellert narrowed his eyes in response. He had a name now for the things that had hurt his Albus. He would love to put them on Travers <em>personally</em>. The other name mentioned distracted him momentarily.</p>
<p>"Scamander?" - he asked, his mind going to the raid on Paris where he had attacked the two brothers before Lestrange interceded - "He is an Auror, isn't he? The older brother of your pet magizoologist" - he remembered. He had a vague impression of a tall, reddish-headed man. He had been more focused on the younger man, as he was the one who he knew was connected to Albus and his plans.</p>
<p>"Newt is a lovely soul and believe me, he is very much his own man, no one's pet" - Albus scolded him, softly tapping on his chest. Gellert felt a deeper scowl form in his face at the reminder of the younger men. He had been feeling murderous since he saw Albus' name in Scamander’s record. He may have been a <em>bit</em> harsh in some of his decisions where the magizoologist was concerned.</p>
<p>"And he is very dear to you?" - he managed to ask. Albus seemed to finally understand the source of Gellert's animosity.</p>
<p>"Are you jealous?" - he asked incredulously.</p>
<p>"Of that child?" - he said contemptuously. Albus didn't seem convinced he raised slightly on the bed, placing his hand to Gellert's cheek and looking him into the eye. He searched Gellert's eyes for something, Gellert wasn't certain of what he was expecting to see. He finally started to explain, his voice gentle.</p>
<p>"He <em>was</em> my student, Gellert. I have never in my life been interested in any of my students like that" - Albus said, apparently deciding to calm Gellert's first - "He is a good and kind mind, loyal to a fault. I was... angry at the injustice of his expulsion and I wanted to help him" - he said, before lowering his gaze and admitting - "If anything, his situation reminded me of yours and I wished to give him a chance where you haven't been given one at the time".</p>
<p>Gellert felt flabbergasted. He hadn't seen Scamander's expulsion in that light. He remembered the phrasing of the document he had read when he was masking as Graves: <em>endangering human life</em>, it said.</p>
<p>Same as Gellert's.</p>
<p>"Oh Albus" - he said softly, kissing his lover's forehead and then his lips feeling the other man's long-missed taste and drawing him back to rest against his chest. Albus separated after a few moments to clarify.</p>
<p>"I would have helped him regardless. He didn't deserve to be expelled and I knew he was innocent of what he was being accused" - he said - "But I couldn't prevent his expulsion" - he admitted quietly before he continued with a darker voice - "Travers was in the Board" - he concluded.</p>
<p>Gellert caressed again the delicate skin of the scarred wrist, which was again resting on his chest. He traced the marks obsessively trying to memorise every scar so he would have them clear in his mind when he next saw that swine.</p>
<p>"We have digressed from the topic at hand. You were telling me of Travers' presence inside Hogwarts wards. I take that he hasn't dared to leave the School's safety since this first happened?" - he guessed easily. Albus smiled mirthlessly, his head again under Gellert's chin, his gaze unfocused while he remembered.</p>
<p>"How have you guessed?" - he asked wryly - "Of course, once the... extent of the problem became clear he was quick to try to gain control of this place" - he said. Gellert's eyebrows went up in surprise.</p>
<p>"I take, that you disabused him of that?" - he asked incredulously.</p>
<p>Albus' smile was sharp, looking up to him quickly.</p>
<p>"Dipped died before we were able to reinforce the wards against the earthquakes. Hogwarts is capable of resisting most of it, but some of the older areas were weaker. Armando was unlucky to be at that corridor at the time" - Albus said sadly - "As his Deputy, I would be in charge of the Castle until I was promoted to Dippet's place or someone else was appointed" - Albus continued.</p>
<p>Gellert looked pointedly around them at the Headmaster's tower where Albus had led them once they left the Entrance Hall. Albus smiled at Gellert's unspoken question.</p>
<p>"When Travers tried to force the issue and take control of the Castle I, of course, fought him. Hogwarts has been an independent institution from its foundation and Travers is not the man to come and change that" - he shrugged. Gellert felt a smile already forming at the idea of that bumbling fool thinking he could best his Albus - "The fight triggered some old... defences. If the Castle was under attack at a time the Headmaster's death or they were unable to exert their authority... the Castle chooses its own Headmaster" - he admitted a bit shyly.</p>
<p>Gellert laughter was resounding.</p>
<p>"So, you have been appointed as Hogwarts' Headmaster by Old Magic and that fool of Travers just helped to make you untouchable by his own foolish actions" - he crowed amused. Albus nodded a bit sheepishly, hiding his blushing face on Gellert's chest before he spoke again, muffled.</p>
<p>"He has been making a nuisance of himself ever since" - he said - "And ignoring his duties. He should be out there trying to see what has happened to our people! To our government!" - he said angrily, raising his head again - "Instead, he has stayed here under Hogwarts' guards. He says he needs to be somewhere 'safe and available'" - he quoted ironically. Gellert wasn't surprised. Travers was like every other Ministry minion. Bland, cowardly and useless.</p>
<p>Albus cuddled again against Gellert, hugging his chest with his arms, his clever fingers restless. Gellert took hold of the hand on his chest and brought it to his mouth to kiss it lovingly. Albus caressed his face, lifting his gaze to kiss him softly. It felt natural like they hadn't been apart for thirty years. The two of them had lost no time falling into bed together once they were alone, all their disagreements were forgotten in the face of what had happened. Albus had led Gellert to his rooms - the Headmaster's tower - after leaving a stern-looking young woman in charge of settling Gellert's people. He had stripped him from his clothes and checked him over with his hands, and then his mouth. By then, all rational thought had abandoned both and it was like they were seventeen again.</p>
<p>Gellert turned Albus around to lie on his back and settled on top of him, cradling his face in his hands. Albus let him move him around and surrounded Gellert's waist with his own arms, their legs entangling below the covers easily. Gellert kissed him again before returning to their discussion. That was something very familiar too when they used to spend their evenings divided between exploring their bodies and their research.</p>
<p>"So this Travers has decided to make Hogwarts his base of operations, despite having lost his control to you and the fact that the two of you don't get along" - he looked at Albus inquiringly.</p>
<p>Albus snorted in response. Gellert smiled amused before continuing his conclusions.</p>
<p>"We heard that the British Ministry was destroyed by the effects of one of the earthquakes. Bad luck at the building site and the wards weren't well maintained" - Albus nodded again, his face dark at the incompetence of the Ministry - "Is this Travers the Interim Minister?" - Gellert asked disgustedly. Fortunately, Albus denied it with his head.</p>
<p>"No, Fawley is still alive. Not that he is any better. He has holed up in one of his properties and he is pretending to be doing something while hiding there. If he is, I haven't seen any proof" - Albus said contemptuously.</p>
<p>Gellert's clever mind was already making plans in the face of Albus' words.</p>
<p>"So, in summary, the British Ministry is barely being of use. And the only institution currently standing and doing something of note is Hogwarts" - he remarked. Albus nodded, looking up to him with narrowed eyes, suspicious of where Gellert was going - "Have you been in contact with other governments? With some of your contacts abroad? And don't bother to pretend you don't have them" - he dismissed before Albus could say a word.</p>
<p>Albus' blue eyes slanted to the side to a mountain of parchment lying on the table. Gellert wandlessly summed the papers to them, and laid them carelessly at Albus' chest, ignoring his complaints. His smile grew on his face when he saw the senders: MACUSA, the French Ministry, Germany, Italy, Russia, Brasil... he could keep going but it looked like every government in the world was looking for Albus' council in these times. He laughed again.</p>
<p>"Every government out there is asking for your help Albus! For your insight! This is priceless" - he said, sitting back on the bed and starting to place the parchments around him in a loosely crafted world map. Albus moved back, resting against the headboard looking around them blushing again before he tried to argue.</p>
<p>"Not every government. Many countries at the South Continent haven't contacted me" - he observed, weakly in Gellert's opinion and he was quick to point that out.</p>
<p>"They weren't as badly hit as us. The impact there, was at the sea, so it absorbed much of the damage" - he argued - "Except for the coast, I think that Brazil and Argentina have lost <em>a lot of territories </em>" - he amended, pointedly showing both of the letters of those senders.</p>
<p>"And people" - Albus said with a raised eyebrow. Gellert conceded carelessly with a shrug. Most of those had been muggles. Wizards, even the less powerful ones had ways to avoid a tsunami, if only with a broom. And the Statute of Secrecy hadn't been a priority at that moment. Albus sighed in response to Gellert's indifference but decided not to press the issue. That wasn't an argument either of them was going to win today. He turned again to the letters around them.</p>
<p>"Still, many of these are employees of those ministries. Asking for help and advise" - he stated modestly.</p>
<p>"And you can <em>read</em> their bosses dictating over their shoulders" - Gellert said. Albus conceded the point but waved his hand to the letters asking.</p>
<p>"Even if you are right, what do you expect from that? You seem very happy" - he asked warily observing Gellert with suspicion. Gellert had to admit it was deserved. He chose his words carefully. He didn't want to scare Albus again and lose him as he had when they were seventeen.</p>
<p>"Years ago, when we first met, we argued that the Wizardry Word needed change. That the old ways needed to be changed" - he said deliberately, weighing every word. Albus nodded in response without interrupting him so Gellert continued - "I know we haven't seen eye-to-eye about the way to... implement those changes" - Albus snorted at the understatement - "But I believe we still believe the same thing" - he looked at Albus inquiringly.</p>
<p>"I still believe that our world needs to change" - Albus conceded - "I do believe that forcing it the way you are trying is wrong and that the deaths you can cause with a revolution like that don't worth it" - he warned bluntly.</p>
<p>Gellert ignored the warning and waved his hand pointing around them with a triumphant smile.</p>
<p>"That is no longer a concern! Don't you see Albus?" - he asked motioning to their surroundings - "This disaster has done what I was aiming for. The world is upside down and we can <em>shape</em> what it will come out from this!" - he said excitedly.</p>
<p>Albus looked around the papers on his bed and back to Gellert. His clever mind already working on a plan, after Gellert's words had ignited a fire inside him he had thought extinguished... however a doubt surfaced.</p>
<p>"Are we the best people to do this?" - he asked softly, his mouth turning down in sad remembrance - "I have held the belief for... a long time that I shouldn't be trusted with power... that people get hurt if I look for it" - he said sadly. Gellert took both of his hands, his mind racing with arguments knowing that if he managed to convince Albus now... he would be his forever.</p>
<p>Looking at Albus' beloved face that he had missed for so long, he knew he couldn't fail. The alternative wasn't acceptable.</p>
<p>"What happened... before. It was an accident, Albus. A horrible, tragic accident, but you were innocent in what happened" - he told him softly, squeezing his hands. Albus looked like he wanted to protest but Gellert shook his head - "Aberforth and I didn't like each other. Well, I hated him, to be honest"- he admitted freely.</p>
<p>"I noticed" - Albus commented drily. Gellert made a face.</p>
<p>"And he returned that feeling in full, you can't deny that" - Albus stayed silent at that - which was an answer by its own - and Gellert continued more softly, careful - "I didn't like you because of how he treated you" - he admitted and at Albus questioning look he explained - "Like you were lesser. Like you were failing at whatever duties he felt you had" - Albus' eyes were bright and a tear slipped and tracked down his cheek.</p>
<p>"I <em>was</em> failing as a brother. I couldn't take care of Ariana" - he said with a choked voice. Gellert denied vehemently, with his voice and gestures, shaking his head.</p>
<p>"You weren't Albus! That is the thing!" - he said passionately, the outrage of that accusation still making him angry - "You were seventeen! You weren't ready for what had happened to your family. No seventeen year old would be! And you were trying your best, you renounced your journey and you were trying to keep both you and your siblings with a roof over your heads" - he reminded his stubborn lover.</p>
<p>"Aberforth felt that I was shrinking my duties, that I should have devoted more time to Ariana. To them" - he said - "That I was spending all my time with you instead" - he concluded.</p>
<p>However, before Gellert could argue that - and he had plenty of arguments - Albus surprised him by getting angry.</p>
<p>"And maybe I was!" - he said more strongly, rising from the bed and starting to walk angrily around. Gellert watched mutely to the spectacle of Albus walking around animatedly gesturing, em&gt;naked - "You were my partner. My lover. I had the right to spend time with you!" - he said pointing to Gellert with an accusing finger. Gellert raised his hands in the universal gesture of surrender.</p>
<p>"I agree. Your brother is a bigoted ass. He thought that, because I wasn't a woman of marriage age, our relationship wasn't worth as much as it would have otherwise. If he even acknowledged it as a relationship in the first place. If I would have been your girlfriend, he wouldn't have been opposed to the time we spent together or for our plans for the future" - he observed.</p>
<p>Albus stopped in the middle of the room, like he had been shocked by lightning. He looked at Gellert with dawning realisation.</p>
<p>"So he did" - he admitted softly, looking like his world was being rearranged. Gellert stayed silent on the bed, waiting to see what would be his lover's conclusion. After a few terrible minutes, Albus lifted his eyes to Gellert's and locked gazes with him.</p>
<p>The look on his face... He was <em>glorious</em>. Here it was again, the beautiful, shining, clever boy he had felt in love.</p>
<p>Gellert rose from the bed and met Albus in the middle of the room, the two of them falling in each other's arms with abandon. Trying to make up for the time they had lost.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Travers' terrible day... or life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Travers is an upstanding wizard and a representative of the Ministry. He should be getting more respect and attention than the one he is getting right now.</p>
<p>Maybe he should be careful with what he wishes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just enjoy seeing the POV from idiots digging their own graves. I hope you guys enjoy it too. This whole extension of the one-shot is for Travers to get what he deserves, just saying. It should be finished within the next chapter hopefully.</p>
<p>I am thinking of another story with Gellert and Albus being incarcerated together. And Gellert protecting Albus from the evil inmates, what do you think?</p>
<p>Unbetaed, so I am sorry for the mistakes and feel free to send me any corrections.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Torquil Travers looked around the tables at the Great Hall. Unlike the memories he had from his school days, where the students from the houses populated the long tables, they were filled now with all kinds of people of all ages.</p>
<p>And some who couldn't be considered people, Torquil thought seeing a goblin walking between two of the tables on his <em>her?</em> way to the doors. That was the problem with leaving people like Dumbledore to make the choices: they decided to allow dangerous creatures with normal, upstanding citizens.</p>
<p>Talking of creatures, he saw a familiar curly redhead sitting at one of the other tables, close to the front where the elevated platform and the teacher's table was situated.</p>
<p>And wasn't that another irritation? With Dumbledore's confirmed position as Headmaster of Hogwarts - and damn Dippet for dying at such inconvenient time - he had decreed that only the staff and their partners could eat there. As well as the fact that students had always preference in their house tables. Hogwarts was, after all, and still, a school. And their main responsibility was for the safety and well-being of their wards.</p>
<p>Of course, everyone was welcome to stay safe under Hogwarts' wards, but <em>shouldn't be Travers trying to figure out what was happening to the rest of the world?</em>. Torquil ground his teeth in irritation, the memory of Dumbledore's condescending gaze burned into his memories. What he wouldn't give to put a certain pair of manacles back into that bastard.</p>
<p>Of course, he wouldn't have the chance to do it now. Torquil wasn't foolish enough not to realize that Dumbledore could have rejected the artefacts before they finished locking into his wrists. A strong enough wizard could do it and Dumbledore was certainly powerful enough. Otherwise, any criminal would be locked tight the moment they were within reach of an Auror and Torquil's life would be far easier.</p>
<p>Even if Torquil was sneaky enough to manage to slip the Admonitors before Dumbledore was able to reject them, Torquil knew that Dumbledore's little friends and allies - he shot a venomous gaze at the redhead again - would rush into his help and take them off the other wizard.</p>
<p>And that was without taking into account Dumbledore's newly -<em>old?</em>- found partner. Torquil suppressed a shiver at the memory of the blonde unnerving gaze when he had arrived at the Entrance Hall. Those cold mismatched eyes which promised unending pain or death to anyone who dared to cross him.</p>
<p>The Dark Lord Grindelwald.</p>
<p>And apparently Albus <em>bloody</em> Dumbledore's old <em>closer than brothers</em> pal.</p>
<p>Torquil had been frozen in place when he had seen the re-encounter between the two powerful wizards. That passionate kiss and soft whispered words like they were just another pair of lovers finally reuniting after a long, unplanned, absence. Torquil was thoroughly disgusted and only the knowledge of how outmatched he was against the two of them together - he hadn't gone to Hogwarts to grudgingly ask for Dumbledore's help just because he wanted the walk - had stopped him from confronting them there and then.</p>
<p>The two of them had ignored everyone around them and with only a few words of Dumbledore to McGonagall and Grindelwald to his minions, the two had disappeared from public view and into - probably - Dumbledore's rooms.</p>
<p>Torquil didn't want to speculate what they had been doing there since they were last seen the day before. </p>
<p>Still, Torquil wondered if the rest of Dumbledore's friends and allies had been aware of his <em>connection</em> to the Dark Lord they were all supposed to be fighting against. Torquil looked in Scamander's direction speculatively, wondering about the younger man's thoughts on that. The older Scamander had lost his fiance at Grindelwald's fire after all and Torquil had heard that Lestrange had been an old schoolmate and friend of the younger brother also. He wondered if he could use the man against Dumbledore with this last development. It would feel right to use the little inconvenience against his former mentor and if Dumbledore had to kill him or one of his beasts...</p>
<p>Well, one problem less for Torquil and he could arrest the man for it.</p>
<p>Torquil was surprised to see the younger man looking on his way while he was studying him. The young magizoologist was as skittish as usual with eye-contact but Torquil was certain he had been aware of Torquil looking at him for a while. He turned again towards his companions, two beautiful women and a portly dark-haired man who Torquil hadn't seen before, and traded a few words with them before he focused again on the food before him, his gaze never straying too long in anyone's direction as it was his habit. Torquil wondered how anyone could stand that kind of unfortunate attitude in the long term.</p>
<p>The blonde woman, after hearing Scamander's words, raised immediately her eyes looking in Torquil's direction with unerring accuracy and fixing her clear blue eyes on him. Torquil felt exposed by her strange manner but he refused to be the first to look away. He wasn't going to be intimidated by one of Scamander's little friends. The woman's curious smile was a bit unnerving but Torquil persevered and he felt proud when, after a few moments, the blonde turned back towards her companions.</p>
<p>There you go. Five points to Ravenclaw.</p>
<p>Before he could go further in his self-congratulatory mood, a small commotion drew his gaze to the teacher's entrance. He felt his mood go down again when Dumbledore's well-known figure entered the Great Hall with confidence. Torquil's blood froze in his veins when he saw who followed immediately after.</p>
<p>Gellert Grindelwald entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts like he owned the place, his strange two-coloured eyes roaming around the room in curiosity while he followed Dumbledore to the High Table. Dumbledore took the central seat at the table and his partner followed to sit right next to him like he had every right to be there. Torquil almost rose from his seat in outrage, even more incensed when he noticed that the other teachers while giving the blonde quick looks, said nothing. </p>
<p>It was clear that Hogwarts' new Headmaster had the staff under control even to the point of bringing a known terrorist and killer to the table without any complaint.</p>
<p>Dumbledore started a conversation with the teachers seated around them, his face animated while he managed to engage them into some kind of discussion. Torquil was too far to hear. Torquil felt his hatred grow while the other man managed to relax his co-workers into accepting the killer in their midst. Grindelwald focused calmly in his breakfast while once in a while introducing a comment into the conversation, making the rest of them - besides Dumbledore, of course - to tense a bit before responding. Little by little, they seemed to unwind and accept the German wizard, even some of them starting a conversation directly with him under Dumbledore's approving gaze.</p>
<p>Torquil looked around the rest of the tables wondering what the rest of them thought of this new development. Surely most of them would be disgusted and concerned about seeing Grindelwald's presence among them?</p>
<p>But Torquil was disappointed to see that, while some nervous gazes seemed to drift towards the Dark wizard, most of them seemed to relax when they saw Dumbledore calmly eating and talking next to him.</p>
<p>Torquil ground his teeth again in frustration. Despite his claims to the contrary, Dumbledore had spent the last twenty years cultivating an image of a powerful and endlessly kind wizard, only interested in the well-being of the community by dedicating his life to cultivate - indoctrinate - the young minds of their children. On top of that his quick actions after the tragedy, when he had almost single-handy reinforced Hogwarts' wards to keep the Castle safe - apparently by inventing on the fly a few of them - had elevated the man into the eyes of the public to an almost sacred figure who had protected them all - and their precious children - from total annihilation. The fact that Hogwarts had been the only official institution to stay firm had helped also.</p>
<p>Right now, it seemed that he could do no wrong and if he felt that Gellert Grindelwald was trustworthy, then people were - apparently - going to give him the benefit of the doubt as he was doing what he thought it was right for them all.</p>
<p>Despite Torquil was almost certain he wasn't thinking about the well-being of anyone but himself and that killer.</p>
<p>He moved again in his seat uncomfortable by the school-oriented furniture. It had been a long time since he had used a backless seat to eat. Besides the uncomfortable setting, he wanted to rise and walk to that bastard's side and arrest him in the spot. Arrest them both. He allowed himself the fantasy of doing that, the people's awed gratitude for his bravery...</p>
<p>His fantasy came crashing down when he made eye-contact with that mismatched blue-brown eyes fixed on him. He felt the blood on his veins freezing and the breath on his lungs abruptly abandoning him while that eyes followed every minute movement he did like a snake poised to attack. Torquil was almost to the point of fainting by his lack of oxygen - because he didn't dare to take a breath under that eyes - when a movement on one of the other tables drew Grindelwald's - and Dumbledore's - attention to Scamander's side of the room.</p>
<p>The young magizoologist had clearly - as usual in Torquil's eyes - lost control of one of his creatures and was looking around trying to find it, whatever it was. Torquil repressed the urge to look around himself for something deadly. Knowing Scamander, probably whatever it was loose had teeth the size of knives and was poisonous to boot. His only consolation was that Grindelwald was looking to the magizoologist with the same suspicion as him.</p>
<p>While Dumbledore looked only amused by it all, looking fondly on his former student while the chaos started. For a moment it looked like Scamander was going to start to overturn the tables looking for his beast when Dumbledore decided to intervene and made a quick motion with his wand drawing a dark small-sized beast from one of the walls behind the High Table - apparently trying to reach the golden frames above them all - to his hands. It looked like he was accustomed to the creature because he drew it into his arms without fear and started to talk to it - offering it a spoon of all things.</p>
<p>Scamander's happy exclamation made clear that the little beast was the guilty party responsible for his agitation. He moved to the main table and stopped at Dumbledore's side animatedly torn between scolding the little beast - which Dumbledore passed back to him without complaint - and talking to the older man. Apparently from what Torquil was able to understand from his chatter - who was loud enough to hear - Dumbledore's spell to draw the animal had been something of note - go figure - because the small beast was a bit spell-resistant and was able to fight off summoning spells.</p>
<p>Dumbledore - and Grindelwald - had turned on their seats to talk to Scamander and the young wizard seemed too focused on the conversation and his creature to realise he was exchanging theories with the Dark wizard. Or he didn't care at all, which knowing Scamander's strange manner of thinking - the wizard seemed to consider people who hurt creatures as lower that people who hurt other people - shouldn't have been that surprising to Torquil.</p>
<p>There went Torquil's half-formed idea of turning Dumbledore's allies against him. They were clearly as mad as the Headmaster.</p>
<p>After a few moments more of talking Scamander returned to his seat while Dumbledore and Grindelwald turned back to their breakfast, talking among themselves their heads close enough to their hair to mingle a bit while they exchanged hushed words.</p>
<p>Torquil was about to turn back to his forgotten food, it was clear that he would need a more clear plan before he could deal with Dumbledore - err... Grindelwald - when Dumbledore turned in his direction and his clear blue eyes focused on Torquil own with intent. Torquil felt his whole soul stripped before that gaze, understanding at least why this man had been called Grindelwald's equal.</p>
<p>And how badly he had miscalculated.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Travers' making friends... or not</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Travers' unsubtle attitude hasn't gone unnoticed. He may have biten off on more than he can chew.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A small chapter this time, I had planned to make this a 4-5 chapter long but I think it will be a bit longer. This chapter only introduces Travers' growing problems. It's no good to make enemies of a Dark Lord.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Albus averted his eyes from Travers' after a few moments, resisting the impulse of shaking his head in disgust. He wondered again at the stupidity of the Ministry by not teaching its employees how to protect their minds.</p>
<p>Newt's whispered message, while Albus returned the Niffler to him, had been just an excuse for Albus to dig in Travers' mind. Although Albus hadn't needed Ms Goldstein the younger's warning to know that Travers was planning mischief it was good to have the confirmation that he wasn't shielded against a Legilimancy scan. The brief eye-contact Albus had made with the Ministry worker had been enough for him to know just every hateful, bigoted thought the other man was thinking at that moment. Also, Travers' half-formed plans to usurp Albus' place as Hogwarts' Headmaster.</p>
<p>Gellert's hidden touch on his leg turned his attention back to the blonde and when he lifted his eyes to those mismatched ones, he saw his lover's worried gaze focused on him. Gellert cast a privacy spell which avoided eavesdropping or anyone trying to read their lips, creating a small distortion of their lips.</p>
<p>"What is the matter, <em>liebling</em>? Scamander told you something" - he realised suddenly, starting to turn his gaze back in Newt's direction. Albus stopped him, placing his hand on Gellert's face to avoid it. He didn't want Travers' - admittedly small brain - to connect Newt's recovery of his Niffler with their discussion.</p>
<p>"He did, don't look that way now. It's actually a message from your Ms Goldstein" - Albus explained to him. Gellert turned back towards him surprised first but quickly connecting the dots.</p>
<p>"Ah! And what has the accomplished Ms Goldstein read among our companions?" - he asked, interested. Albus kept his hand on Gellert's cheek, disguising their serious conversation for a romantic one to any onlooker. Gellert obliged the act by picking up Albus' other hand and kissed it fondly. Albus had to give himself a shake to focus again in the matter at hand.</p>
<p>"Apparently, she is worried about what she read in Travers' mind'' - Albus explained, keeping his tone and expression calm like they were talking about their breakfast. Gellert didn't have as much control as Albus but he managed to turn his face down to kiss Albus' hand and disguise his angry expression. Albus rewarded him for his control by kissing him in the mouth, one he raised his face again, cradling both cheeks between his hands.</p>
<p>Calmer now, Gellert turned back to his breakfast, discreetly looking in Travers' direction. His mismatched eyes followed the Auror's movements while he busied himself with the breakfast items before him. Albus knew that Gellert - much to his disgust - wasn't skilled in mental arts. Albus suspected that had to do with his abilities as a Seer which opened his mind to things others couldn't see... but make it incompatible with magics such as Legimency or Occlumency. On the other hand, the strange way his mind worked made it harder to read it, which was the reason - Albus suspected - he had been able to convince of his sincerity someone as accomplished in mental arts as Queenie Goldstein.</p>
<p>Not that Albus doubted that whatever Gellert had used as truth to convince Ms Goldstein wasn't the actual truth. But with Gellert, every truth had too many nuances to be taken as a universal truth. Albus absently wondered what had been Gellert's angle. Ms Goldstein, despite her looks and general airy attitude, didn't strike him as a foolish woman. Looking at her now, she was fondly cleaning up that muggle man who had arrived with Newt, Jacob Kowalski. The two of them looked very cosy together, one of those couples who behaved almost sickeningly sweet.</p>
<p>Which made even less sense. How could someone in love with a Muggle decide to join Gellert Grindelwald's revolution? Gellert hadn't hidden his opinion of the Muggles as being at the very bottom of human society. Of course, if Albus remembered rightly, the American's laws didn't make any easier for a wizard or witch to get involved with a muggle. Prison and Obliviate were the fewer penalties the two of them would suffer.</p>
<p>Maybe Albus was starting to understand Ms Goldstein's decisions. As for himself, Queenie Goldstein had found herself between a rock and a hard place. Between her love and the rules of a society which didn't seem to worth the sacrifice.</p>
<p>And as Albus, in the end, she may have chosen Gellert's promise of change before the rigid rules which doomed her to a lifetime of unhappiness. Whatever the cost.</p>
<p>Because Albus had made his choice again. The only choice he could make. With the world in shambles as it was, Gellert was right that his revolution needed to change and maybe from that change, the two of them could reach an accord. Albus was determined to try, and this time he wouldn't accept Gellert walking away as an acceptable solution.</p>
<p>While Albus was lost in his musings, breakfast was almost finished and many of the attendants were drifting away to their duties. Albus and the rest of Hogwarts' staff - despite Travers' insinuations Albus wasn't running a dictatorship - had decided that anyone could find refuge in Hogwarts but everyone needed to be useful somehow helping to keep the Castle safe and self-sufficient.</p>
<p>Newt and the Goldstein's sisters along with their muggle friend left the Great Hall animatedly talking. Albus made note of finding out where they were staying, he wanted to get Newt's perspective of what had happened outside and it would be a good idea to have a contact in MACUSA, if Ms Goldstein the older was still in contact with them.</p>
<p>He was so focused on the group of friends that he almost missed Travers' attempt to slip away unnoticed. It was Gellert's not-so-discrete focused attention which brought Albus' attention to the Auror. Travers was trying to slip away through the staff's door taking advantage of the rush of students which had been talking to their quidditch's instructor - despite the latest happenings quidditch was quidditch in some students' minds, few things could justify the cancellation of the quidditch's season for them.</p>
<p>Albus stayed seated, calmly nursing his cup of tea while he watched Travers' attempts to open the door from the corner of his eye. The staff's door was precisely that <em>for staff</em> and only one of them - or someone with them - could cross it or even open it.</p>
<p>Albus wondered what Gellert was trying to do when he saw him deliberately waving his wand from under the table and in Travers' direction. He didn't recognise the motions and Gellert was a master on non-verbal casting so he saw the spell hit Travers' unprotected back and dissolve there without any visible consequence. He looked to his lover in question, but Gellert returned the look with an innocent smile.</p>
<p>"You don't fool me, love. I know you have done something to that idiot" - Albus muttered while taking a sip on his cooling tea, waving his hand absently to warm it back.</p>
<p>"Insurance" - Gellert said cryptically while Travers gave up on his attempts and used the main doors to leave the Great Hall. Gellert then leaned back against his seat, apparently finished with his breakfast - "How long do you need to stay here?" - he asked Albus.</p>
<p>Albus shrugged.</p>
<p>"We can leave anytime now we have shown that we are both alive and haven't killed each other" - Albus said, rising from his seat in accordance with his words. Gellert rose after him and the two of them took the staff's door - obediently opening at Albus' approach - and took the Castle corridors back to Albus' office.</p>
<hr/>
<p>It was only once they were again surrounded by Albus' things and the door securely closed after them, leaving all busybody outside and unable to eavesdrop on them that Gellert asked again.</p>
<p>"What did you and Ms Goldstein read on Travers' mind?" - he asked Albus dragging him to one of the couches in the room.</p>
<p>"I don't know what Ms Goldstein saw in his mind, Newt just warned me that he was up to no good. From what I saw in his mind, he is obsessed with taking control of Hogwarts and get both of us in a Ministry cell" - Albus said a bit too unconcernedly for Gellert's taste.</p>
<p>"A Ministry cell? The Ministry no longer has any cells, or a Ministry really" - he observed irritated at that foolish man's obsession - "And both of us? What have you done to warrant that?" - he asked.</p>
<p>"Sleep with you, I imagine" - Albus admitted cheerfully kissing Gellert's cheek as s show.</p>
<p>Gellert loved this new version of his lover, well he loved <em>every</em> version of Albus, but it was glorious to see glimpses of the careless boy he had been before... Their discussion had clearly loosened some of Albus' guilt about the past and his sister's fate. Which it was just fitting, as none of it should have belonged to him in the first place. Aberforth had a lot to answer for and Gellert would find the little shit - probably not so little any longer - and make him pay.</p>
<p>Probably no right now. He didn't want Albus angry with him so soon again and he had surprising scruples about harming his sibling, despite Aberforth's attitude.</p>
<p>He returned Albus' kiss on the lips in silent promise to himself not to let anyone who had hurt his lover walk away unpunished, taking the other by surprise by his passion. He distracted Albus before he could question him, returning to their conversation.</p>
<p>"A terrible crime in his petty mind, I am sure" - he offered drily - "Well, he may find a bit of difficulty to continue with his hateful attitude. It may even teach him to behave" - he said satisfied with his spell-work. Albus didn't look reassured.</p>
<p>"What did you do to him? You said 'Insurance'" - he asked warily.</p>
<p>"Nothing too bad. Hogwarts' wards are surprisingly strong against anyone... <em>purposely</em> harming anyone else " - he admitted, grudgingly admiring - "It leaves a lot of room for accidental harming, of course. But it's an interesting approach" - he reflected. Albus looked momentarily distracted by Travers' fate, however.</p>
<p>"I assume it wasn't like this at Dumstrang?" - he asked. Gellert snorted in response.</p>
<p>"Dumbstrang's... administration was of the opinion that children should learn in as real life's conditions as possible. They didn't have wards like those there" - Gellert said - "I wouldn't have been able to do what led to my expulsion if they did" - he admitted, before changing the subject swiftly. He didn't wish to talk about his expulsion - "This Travers would have noticed a curse like that anyway"</p>
<p>"I wouldn't be so certain" - Albus said drily - "So, you sent a non-lethal curse to Travers. What did you do then?" - Albus asked.</p>
<p>Gellert shrugged unconcernedly.</p>
<p>"Nothing as I would have liked it, but Travers will find it difficult to enter any place he shouldn't be or to try doing anything inconspicuously" - he explained - "Kind of a reverse "Notice-me-not charm" - he explained.</p>
<p>Albus laughed delightedly kissing him again in reward for his ingenuity. Gellert returned the kiss happily, the two of them soon getting lost in more interesting matters than Travers' hateful existence.</p>
<p>But Gellert hadn't forgotten about him. He wouldn't let that go.</p>
<p>Albus wouldn't mind too much. Probably. Anyway, he would be too busy trying to piece their world back together to worry about the disappearance of some annoying Ministry worker.</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Gellert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gellert has a bit of fun</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was difficult to write, I was wrestling with making Gellert’s actions work without anyone being too ooc. </p>
<p>This work in unbetaed as usual, so feel free to point any mistakes.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Gellert entered the room after Albus, looking around with curiosity. The huge Hogwarts' greenhouses were filled to the brim with all kinds of magical and non-magical plants, and it was clear that the wards which had kept the Castle intact from the cataclysm outside had protected those rooms too. Gellert knew that Hogwarts was famous around the world for the many rare species its greenhouses contained.</p>
<p>It was a Potions Master's dream to be able to use those ingredients and Gellert would love to experiment with some of them. While he hadn't been able to finish his formal education and therefore he couldn't claim an 'official' mastery in the subject as his partner did, his time with Albus before their break up had given him the foundation he had used to complete his education.</p>
<p>And yes, despite what Aberforth would claim, Albus and he had done a lot of studying and research that summer. Albus, when being told that Gellert had been expelled from Dumstrang, had tutored his lover, trying to fill in the gaps in his education left by his early departure. His beautiful mate had been - even then he had the trappings of a scholar - unable to see a brilliant mind such as Gellert's going to waste by lacking the base of knowledge he needed to build upon his future enterprises.</p>
<p>Their purpose here wasn't education, however, Professor Herbert - the Herbology teacher - was busily talking to Albus about the situation on the greenhouses and improvements they needed to be done in the one used to feed the Castle, now their supplies from outside were compromised. Gellert drifted away from the discussion, looking around the tables and selves to the rare species they showed. This greenhouse must be the one used for potion ingredients as Gellert could see many familiar plants, although they would probably run out of non-vegetable ingredients soon - such as dragon scales, acromantula venom and the like.</p>
<p>They would need to plan a few expeditions to keep their stocks filled. Gellert would talk to his followers so they were available for it, he would bet that Vinda would be happy to volunteer her services for that task. It would be more suited to her talents than house-keeping.</p>
<p>While he was drifting around the room, he came up to an interesting plant. Venomous Tentacula, a good amount of pots around the back of the greenhouse were filled with that plants, their vines moving around the back area like there was wind inside, hypnotic and beautiful, but Gellert knew that they could grab a prey faster than the eye could follow and that they sting could be deadly in the right conditions. Although those plant stings were covered for safety, probably by the teacher so they were safe for the students to be around. They were right now exploring Gellert's extended arm curiously, pricking him from time to time, without any sting.</p>
<p>Of course, Gellert's plans would need to change that, temporarily.</p>
<p>Albus' call for him from the front of the greenhouse made him give a last fond pat to one of the vines that had curled around his arm and released him grudgingly. Gellert walked back to his love, his mind already furiously planning. Albus gave him a wary look when he reached him, knowing him well enough to recognise the look in his face, but he rolled his eyes at Gellert's innocent look back, just saying.</p>
<p>"I don't want to know. Just don't destroy anything in the Castle. We don't have the supplies to replace it right now" - Albus said wryly making a dismissing gesture with his hand.</p>
<p>Gellert grinned in delight in response, knowing that his love was giving him free rein with his plans.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Torquil entered greenhouse three suspiciously. The note that a young Hufflepuff had given to him hadn't been signed but the message had been too tempting for him to ignore. He took out the note again to re-read it now.</p>
<p>
  <em><br/>We share a common interest. If you want to know how to get rid of our inestimable Headmaster, come to Greenhouse 3 at 9 PM.<br/></em>
</p>
<p>So, yes. Torquil couldn't resist the impulse to go and see what this person could offer to destroy Dumbledore. If he was caught, he could always claim that he was just investigating a threat against the Headmaster.</p>
<p>His plan was foolproof as far as Torquil was concerned.</p>
<p>He walked around the Greenhouse, looking around without much interest. Herbology and Potions had never been his strongest subject although he had needed to pass them to get into the Auror program. Of course, you usually needed an O in Potions and five Os in total, but Torquil's family connections had made it so he could just get in if he passed both of them with an A or above, and get three Os in other subjects.</p>
<p>Of course, Dumbledore had managed to get 'special mentions' in every subject he had taken in his NEWTs, besides quite a few Masteries after.</p>
<p>Torquil was starting to get angry while he wandered around the plants, starting to think he had been pranked while no one appeared. He called the spell to get the hour: 9:12 PM. Clearly, whoever had sent the note had been messing around or they had chickened out at the last moment. Irritated, he started to turn around to look for the exit and almost gave two steps back when he saw the looming form behind him.</p>
<p>The darkness inside the greenhouse didn't allow him to distinguish the features of the man before him, but he could glimpse the silver reflection on the row of buttons from the distinctive coat the other man was wearing so he knew at once who was his companion even before he stepped into the ray of moonlight and he was able to see the characteristically blonde hair and well-know features.</p>
<p>Gellert Grindelwald was calmly watching Torquil like he was an interesting bug in a jar. Torquil forced himself to stop backing up after the first dozen of steps he had taken since he had noticed the menacing form behind him.</p>
<p>Grindelwald's smile when he stopped wasn't encouraging. He looked like he found amusing Torquil's fake-bravery. Torquil took a deep breath and swallowed several times before he was able to talk, his voice not as strong as he would have liked.</p>
<p>"Grindelwald!" - he said, as firmly as he could reminding himself that he was Head Auror and that the other man was a wanted criminal who should be grateful that Torquil wasn't arresting him right now - "What are you doing here?" - he asked trying to put as much authority in his voice as he could. </p>
<p>Grindelwald lifted an unimpressed eyebrow.</p>
<p>"The same as you. I am walking around the greenhouse, what are <em>you</em> doing here then?" - Grindelwald said calmly, his accent making the words harsh and clipped.</p>
<p>Or maybe Torquil was just feeling attacked by his mere presence.</p>
<p>"Well, Hogwarts' Greenhouses aren't open to the public" - Torquil said blustering, trying to avoid his own reasons - "I don't have to explain myself to the likes of you" - he said.</p>
<p>Grindelwald smiled again, walking again towards Torquil, making him backing away again, unable to stand the menacing presence.</p>
<p>"If they aren't open to the public, you shouldn't be here either" - the blonde observed, stopping when Torquil hit a small table full of pots with some ugly plants creeping up the walls. Hitting them made them move around like there was some wind which had entered the greenhouse, although Torquil couldn't feel any - "It's not me you will need to explain yourself to" - Grindelwald observed returning Torquil's focus to him - "But I am guessing you don't feel you need to explain yourself to Albus if you are here" - he concluded, his use of Dumbledore's name almost obscene in Torquil's mind. He felt suspicion enter his mind at those words.</p>
<p>"You sent the note!" - he said in realisation, wondering why he hadn't expected for the Dark Lord to double-cross his lover. It seemed so clear now.</p>
<p>Grindelwald smiled in response, not denying the charge but also not confirming it. He leaned back against one of the tables, next to an ugly-looking cactus which had some strange growth around it. The Dark wizard petted the pot where the plant was, absently. He didn't look like he was in a rush to continue their discussion, his mismatched gaze focused on the little cactus.</p>
<p>"You sent the note" - Torquil repeated and was forced to swallow when those blue-brown eyes turned to him. He felt the small vines creeping around him, touching his arms but he didn't dare to take his eyes off the other wizard before him. He tried to keep them away from him, but a few stings still prickle him.</p>
<p>Torquil ignored them, and continued talking, trying to look like he was in control. This was too good of a chance to ignore. If the Dark Lord was planning to double-cross Dumbledore, maybe Torquil had a chance to get something from it. After all, those two would hopefully kill or severely main each other and Torquil could take out the winner before they were able to recover. It was a win-win situation for him, as disgusting as he found to even pretend to help that German psycho.</p>
<p>"You are using Dumbledore. You are trying to get into his good graces - using your former relationship - and use him as your way to getting power" - he deduced. Grindelwald's smile stayed in his face, tilting his head to the side.</p>
<p>"Albus has always been easily led by his heart" - the other man admitted, absently picking up a small jar filled with some kind of insect. Torquil wondered what that was doing around here, probably some of the children had carelessly left it behind after some class. But Grindelwald's words were more interesting, in his mind that was almost a confession.</p>
<p>Torquil allowed himself a minute to fantasise Dumbledore's face when he discovered that his lover had only taken him back to betray him. He rested more easily against the table behind him, now he was convinced of the Dark Lord's intentions. He tried to fight off the vines which had again crept around his arms and back, getting a few more stings for his troubles but they finally retracted a bit.</p>
<p>"He is a fool. He always has been. He has been denying to fight you all this time, did you know? Always saying he wouldn't move against you. Even when I placed that Admonitors on him" - he boasted - "Even when confronted with your former relationship, he didn't deny it, saying you had been 'closer than brothers'" - he concluded, disgusted still at having missed that telling comment.</p>
<p>"So, he didn't deny knowing me?" - Grindelwald interrupted his reminiscence, his arms crossed while tapping his wand against his arm impatiently. Torquil gave him an irritated look at the interruption but answered, distractedly scratching at one of the small stings wondering if he may have a bit of allergy to the plants.</p>
<p>"Of course not, he looked at us like he always does, in that condescending way of his. Like it was beneath him to explain himself to us" - he said, as angry as he had been at the moment with the memory - "Like he was all-powerful and we weren't even worth his time" - he concluded.</p>
<p>"Well, you weren't able to fight back against him to take the control of Hogwarts, were you?" - Grindelwald asked, his own demeanour patronising. Torquil felt a shock of ire at the memory.</p>
<p>"He cheated!" - he exclaimed irately, punching the table below him without paying attention to the aggravated movement of the vines around him, which started to grab his arm again, stinging him again in retaliation when he battled them away again. He didn't dare to put some distance from the plants because it would put him closer to the dark wizard before him - "He is a teacher here, and he took advantage of his position to gather the Castle old defences around him and become the Headmaster bypassing the Ministry control!" - he accused, as incensed as he had been at the time. Grindelwald raised an eyebrow in response.</p>
<p>"As far as I know, Hogwarts is not under Ministry control. The main schools are supposed to be independents of governments and their politics so the parents feel free to send their children to any of them without worrying about any... indoctrination being pushed into the syllabus" - Grindelwald said mildly.</p>
<p>Torquil, who had by now almost forgotten who he was talking with, waved his hand around dismissively having listened to that argument many times before. He started to unravel a vine which had grabbed his left arm.</p>
<p>"The Ministry only wants the best for the children, of course. We would only intervene if needed. Just because we want to have some control over the school doesn't mean we are trying to push our agenda into the school" - he said, as he had always argued before. It was infuriating that by some absurd bylaw made by the Founders they couldn't have some control over people like Dumbledore and what they did inside the school.</p>
<p>"I can't do anything now, anyway. My companions won't go against the Magic Dumbledore invoked. They just want to work with the staff, the cowards. They believed that Dumbledore knows what he is doing and that he is the best bet we have to survive this. They won't go against the Castle Laws" - he complained out loud, still angered with his spineless companions. He knew he should have asked one of the Executors of the Ministry to come with him. </p>
<p>"The laws exist, regardless, and the Magic to back then up" - Grindelwald dismissed easily - "So, you can't do anything to Albus <em>inside</em> the Castle" - he observed, opening the small jar and picking up some small grasshopper-like insect between two of his fingers - "What if you could get him <em>outside</em>? What would you do?" - he asked.</p>
<p>Torquil, still incensed about the Headmaster's loss, refocused on the Dark wizard's words.</p>
<p>"Outside?" - he wondered out loud - "Outside Hogwarts influence?" - he repeated, thinking. Distracted by the thought he stopped fighting off the vines and a few of them hugged his torso from behind.</p>
<p>He hadn't considered it. With the Ministry loss and the Minister hiding in his own residence, there was much chaos still outside Hogwarts' walls. Both muggles and magical people were surviving inside small pockets of civilisation, trying to rebuild from those places where the damage had been lesser while still battling the chaotic climate that had been triggered by the first impacts against the ground. Both the impact and the resulting earthquakes had created huge dust clouds which impeded the sun to reach the ground in many places. In others, the meteorites had reached the oceans and created huge tsunamis and huge storms which laid waste to the land, destroying everything around the original impact.</p>
<p>Hogwarts hadn't been far from one of the land impacts, but the wards had been able to absorb the initial earthquakes - except for a few accidents like the one who had killed the former headmaster - and they extended far enough to make a barrier against the dust clouds, allowing the sun to still shine and reach them. No tsunami would reach them where they were, but eventually, a few of the storms triggered by the unbalanced weather patrons had reached them. Wards didn't react against the rain, but it hadn't yet become a problem although Torquil had heard that it could be one if it kept raining for too long.</p>
<p>Sending Dumbledore outside the walls of Hogwarts - without his wand, of course, maybe even with the Admonitors too - would be an interesting solution. It would rid Torquil from the problem, actually, it would be almost a death sentence without Torquil having to declare it. He looked back to the blonde with new eyes at the evil beauty of the solution.</p>
<p>"Outside Hogwarts without his wand or magic, he would be dead within a few hours. I could send a few letters, I am sure that Miller and Cram would be happy to make sure that he doesn't... return in anyway. I know they are still loyal to me at least" - he said darkly, already trying to remember where the Ministry Executors had been posted before the chaos. He knew they were alive as a list of the Ministry losses had been sent to him a day ago and they hadn't been included among those - "Then I would get control of the Castle" - he continued his fantasy. With the former Headmaster dead, the Castle would be forced to accept a new one, and Torquil would be the highest authority inside. He had a much better chance to wrestle control of the Castle than any of the rest of the staff.</p>
<p>"Miller and Cram?" - Grindelwald said sharply, tapping one of the vines which happily started to compress around Torquil. Torquil raised his eyes to Grindelwald's in alarm, seeing now, at least, the furious light that shone inside those mismatched eyes. </p>
<p>He tried to unravel the vine around his torso, finding it difficult as this one was much bigger than the ones he had been taking off before. Distracted by Grindelwald's words he hadn't noticed the plants herding him towards the bigger specimens around. He went for his wand, but it was gone.</p>
<p>He started to feel alarmed, looking around the floor trying to locate it. But for some reason, his eyes were finding it difficult to focus like he was dizzy. He looked up even more alarmed...</p>
<p>Grindelwald caressed one of the bigger branches, feeding the insect he had been playing with to one of the strange ends which just now Torquil noticed, opened like a mouth. The branch around him was now hugging Torquil and drawing him closer to the roots of the plant. Up close like this, Torquil saw that Grindelwald's blue eye was almost a violet colour, strange and unnatural.</p>
<p>Or maybe it was the crazy light inside them that made them look so eerie.</p>
<p>"Hogwarts' wards are a thing of beauty" - Grindelwald said, out of nowhere - "Not surprising given they were designed by some of the more brilliant minds of their time and they had been reinforced by every Headmaster since then" - he continued, his voice a bit whimsical now - "Including my Albus" - he concluded, his eyes lowering to Torquil, a renewed fire inside them.</p>
<p>Torquil was feeling dizzy and unable to focus, between the constraining vine around him - which was now almost lifting him from the ground - and whatever it was in those stings, he almost couldn't concentrate on Grindelwald's words. The blonde was waving his wand around and a parchment appeared before his eyes. The Dark wizard continued his speech out loud, maybe talking to himself, maybe to his captive audience.</p>
<p>"They made certain that no one can <em>purposely</em> permanently harm someone else" - he continued - "But they need, of course, a bit of leeway to allow teaching and practising subjects such as Defence so they <em>can't</em> impede all harm. And, naturally, those plants aren't trying to harm anyone" - he waved to the vines around them - "They are only acting within their nature" - he said fondly.</p>
<p>"You lied to me! Why? You are a Dark Lord! Why don't you want to get rid of Dumbledore? He can only be an obstacle for your plans of conquest" - he asked, helplessly trying to move around his bounds. </p>
<p>Grindelwald's dark laughter brought a shiver of fear up his spine.</p>
<p>"An obstacle? My Albus?" - Grindelwald laughed - "How little you know him. He will be the light to shine new hope into this new world we will build now from the ashes of the old one" - he continued - "As for this little meeting, I didn't lie to you, <em>Hurensohn</em>" - Grindelwald said darkly - "You just filled the blanks with your own, worthless, opinions. I just didn't... enlighten you" - he continued, he had made a few movements with his wand and one of the vines which had pricked him - and that still had his blood in the thorns - morphed into a weird pen at the end and started to write on the parchment.</p>
<p>Torquil was feeling really lightheaded, the pressure of the branches impeding from truly breathing. He noticed the writing vine before him, slowing its writing and a signature forming at the end.</p>
<p>Torquil signature. </p>
<p>He tried without success to focus his eyes on the letters above, trying to read what Grindelwald had written in his name because he had no doubt that the wizard had managed to imitate his signature, both physical and magical. It was a clever, evil idea to use the vines pricking of his blood to imitate him. The limited conscience of the plants, in which Grindelwald had cast the spell instead of in the parchment, would hide Grindelwald's own manipulation and Torquil0s presence while the letter was written would muddle the waters even more. </p>
<p>Evilly clever.</p>
<p>It was his last thought when he lost the battle against unconsciousness.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Gellert laid down on the bed, next to his redhead beauty feeling very accomplished with his deeds. Albus looked at him sideways from where he was reading a letter from the French Minister - a distracting sight for Gellert with those spectacles perched on his nose - informing him of the situation in the country and asking for his input.  </p>
<p>Gellert ignored the suspicious look, snuggling into Albus' side happily. He placed his head on his lover's shoulder looking over the letter. Albus let out a sigh in response but said nothing, just placing his arm around Gellert's shoulder and burying his fingers in the blonde's hair, combing through the military-cut hair. Gellert blissed out at the sensation of those clever fingers caressing his hair lovingly. They stayed like that for a while, neither of them wanting to break the peace around them. </p>
<p>Gellert read quickly through the letter, happily noting that the French were clearly out of their depth with the current situation. While England had Hogwarts and their Minister still standing - even if the Ministry building had fallen - the French had lost both Beauxbatons - one of the buildings had been almost directly hit by one impacts and they had lost the others to several earthquakes, it was only luck that the students hadn't been all killed, but there were many losses - and their Minister had been killed and it was their Vice-minister who had taken his place now, trying to keep the order and save the situation as much as he could. He was, at least, a clever and realistic man who knew when to ask for help and to who, so he had gone to their more famous and oldest scholar, Nicolas Flamel, who had promptly recommended to find help with his brilliant friend Albus Dumbledore.</p>
<p>"What are you going to answer him?"- he asked Albus curiously. He had many opinions about what he would want to say, but he wanted to know the other man's opinions first. </p>
<p>Albus folded the letter and placed it - and his glasses - on the bedside table before answering.</p>
<p>"I am uncertain. While I have spent long periods of time in France, I don't know as much as I would like about the situation to truly advise them. I would like to talk to someone closer to it than me, and ask them a few questions first" - Albus said cautiously. </p>
<p>"Vinda may be able to answer some of those questions" - Gellert offered carefully. The two of them hadn't talked about Gellert's people who had followed him to the Castle and were helping around like everyone else. He didn't know how Albus felt about them and the things they had done in Gellert's name. </p>
<p>Albus surprised him as usual.</p>
<p>"Vinda Rosier? She would be perfect as an adviser. Do you think she would want to help? To work with me?" - Albus asked. Gellert raised his head from where it was resting on his lover's chest to look at him, surprised.</p>
<p>"She would love that. She loves doing organisation and giving orders. Her family was very involved in politics and she would love to be able to return to a part of that" - Gellert said - "You would be... comfortable working with her?" - he asked warily. Albus looked down to him in question.</p>
<p>"Because she was involved in your revolution?" - he asked. Gellert nodded in response - "It would be very hypocritical of me to blame her for it when I don't blame you" - he observed - "She was doing what she thought it was right and it's a moot point now because the whole world has gone in flames, so we need to rebuild anyway. We will need everyone available to make it work, if she can work with me I would be grateful for her help" - Albus concluded firmly. </p>
<p>Gellert kissed his wonderful, forgiving love in response. He should have expected this from the redhead. His love had always been far too forgiving. Forgiving his brother when he called him names and blamed him for things beyond his reach. Forgiving the Ministry for basically condemning him for not being their weapon.</p>
<p>Gellert would make sure that no one would take advantage of him anymore. He returned his head to Albus' chest, resting his ear above his heart, letting the calm rhythm lull him to sleep.</p>
<p>He was almost sleeping when he heard Albus' soft voice, his hands still caressing his hair.</p>
<p>"I got a strange report from the elves today" - Albus commented, combing Gellert's blonde hair with his fingers, probably making a mess of it. </p>
<p>Gellert hummed softly in question, too comfortable to muster much curiosity. Albus laughed softly, kissing his forehead before he continued.</p>
<p>"Travers is missing from the Castle. No one has seen him in two days, including the elves or the ghosts" - he commented. Gellert noted that he didn't sound very worried about it. He kissed the chest below him - noticing the slight hitch in Albus' breath in response - before he answered.</p>
<p>"That <em>is</em> strange. Travers doesn't strike me as the brave type. I wouldn't think he would leave the safety of the Castle" - he commented. Albus nodded in response.</p>
<p>"He wouldn't. Not willingly. So I am wondering why he would disappear like that" - Albus said, slightly scratching Gellert's hair. Gellert closed his eyes in bliss.</p>
<p>"Very strange... are you sure he is gone? Maybe he is... visiting someone around?" - he muttered, too relaxed to muster too much care in the issue. Albus sighed below him, returning to his combing of the hair.</p>
<p>"The elves said all his things were gone" - Albus admitted. Gellert shrugged slightly in response.</p>
<p>"There you have it. He left. He looked like a proud idiot, he probably couldn't stand being under your authority any longer" - he concluded carelessly. Albus didn't look convinced.</p>
<p>"He didn't like me being the Headmaster. But I believe he would have tried a few more things before giving up" - he said hesitatingly before he concluded - "But with his things gone, there is little I can do. The wards didn't flare up so I am not too worried about anything... too bad had happened in the Castle"</p>
<p>Gellert didn't answer this time, Albus didn't sound angry or worried about the matter. He started to doze off again and it was Albus' words the last thing he heard before falling asleep.</p>
<p>"Thank you, love" - Albus said quietly. </p>
<p>Albus' soft kiss followed him into his sleep.</p>
<hr/>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The end... and the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brave new world</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So... this is the end, taking into account that this was meant to be a one shot I was having a hard time finishing this. Add that to the fact I have retuned to SW fandom after seeing The Mandalorian... well. I am glad to have been able to give this a bit of closure. I am filled with Obi/Jango and Obi/Cody ideas right now :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tina looked around Hogwarts' Great Hall with undisguised awe even after all the months she had been living there. It was still a magnificent sight, the high ceilings filled with lit candles, the long tables filled with foods, the stained glass behind the main table.</p>
<p>Grindelwald and Dumbledore impressives figures presiding over the main table while people approached to talk to them, their tone and postures deferential.</p>
<p>Tina still didn't know what to think about what had happened over the last few months. Of Albus Dumbledore's growing influence and power while still - nominally - only Hogwarts' latest Headmaster, but in truth the 'de facto' leader that every government was going for help.</p>
<p>As the figure everyone in the Wizarding World was looking up as their Savior, he had managed to make Hogwarts the central institution of the British Government. There may still be a Minister hiding in his manor, but the reality of it was that every decision was made from Hogwarts, by Dumbledore and Grindelwald. The Aurors responded to Dumbledore's authority. The Unspeakables went to him for directions and with their discoveries.</p>
<p>Even Gringotts and its Goblins had gone to Dumbledore to negotiate their latest treaty to better manage - and more profitably - their business in this after-disaster world. All the foreign rulers, those which were still standing and Tina didn't want to think about the disaster which had happened at MACUSA, went to Dumbledore for advice, for help to rebuild and they deferred to him in their decisions.</p>
<p>And in their quest to find help to save whatever was left of their culture and people, they ignored the source of many of Dumbledore's advice, and the origins of many of the people he sent to help.</p>
<p>Rosier. Abernathy. Dark wizards. Terrorists. The same people who had infiltrated MACUSA and killed its Director.</p>
<p>Queenie.</p>
<p>That name stopped Tina's musings right away. Her beautiful sister who wouldn't wish harm to anyone. Whose only crime had been to fell in love with a no-maj. Because regardless of what she thought of Grindelwald and his ideals, or her own doubts about Dumbledore's reasons for trusting the Dark Lord it was a fact that her own sister had been swayed by that man, and those ideals.</p>
<p>And how was that possible? How could her sister who hadn't wanted to become an Auror because with her Legilimency she couldn't stand the idea of 'hearing' someone hurt by her spells, join a dark wizard who wiped out wizards with a wave of his wand?</p>
<p>Tina couldn't find an explanation and over the last few months, there has been too much work to sit down and talk with her sister about it.</p>
<p>Or maybe she was too scared to ask. And maybe it was a moot point now, she thought seeing Dumbledore and Grindelwald sitting at the head table.</p>
<p>"Tina?" - she heard Newt's familiar voice behind her, his voice low while he stepped next to her. She turned to look at him with a smile already in her lips, grateful for the interruption.</p>
<p>Grateful for him in general. Kind, clever, unconventional Newt who had been a rock to her over the last few months helping to ground her and to navigate their new lives. He was very familiar with the Castle and its Headmaster, which had confused her at first giving his story until he had explained it to her.</p>
<p>Tina hadn't known that Dumbledore had helped Newt after his expulsion, keeping him as his apprentice so he could finish his schooling with him and take his NEWTs. So Newt, who hadn't enjoyed the dorm-life in the first place, had been happier in his later years at Hogwarts than before his expulsion. That was the source of Newt's trust and loyalty to the current Headmaster and Tina had to admit that it made her think better of the man. But as much as Newt loved Hogwarts, he was - predictably - still worried for the creatures he had left behind and he had become more and more antsy about their fate, outside of Hogwarts' wards.</p>
<p>So he had gone again to Dumbledore, to ask for his support so he could fund an expedition where Newt could start to explore what was happening out there and how his beasts were faring.</p>
<p>And Dumbledore had, surprisingly, agreed. Or maybe not so surprisingly, Tina had heard that the former DADA teacher and current Headmaster was a very eccentric man and he seemed to understand Newt's feelings about his beast better than most and support him fully.</p>
<p>Curiously enough was Grindelwald's reaction. The man had seemed particularly irritated by Newt's existence in almost every interaction Tina had witnessed between the two of them since they met, including that scene where he had sentenced him to death. He had been murderous, to be honest.</p>
<p>But, after Grindelwald's reunion with Dumbledore - and their public kiss - all seemed to make sense to Tina. It was almost amusing seeing the protective, jealous posturing the Dark Lord displayed when he was next to his lover. Tina didn't need to be a Legilimens as her sister to realise he had been jealous of the magizoologist and the connection he had perceived with his former teacher. Now he felt secure in his place with Dumbledore, he seemed to become more... tolerant of the magizoologist.</p>
<p>But Grindelwald had been happy to support Newt's wish to leave the castle to investigate and Tina had almost rolled her eyes at that attitude. Dumbledore hadn't been fooled by the Dark Lord's enthusiastic support and had given him an exasperated - if fond - look at the time. Dumbledore had seemed to be more worried about the risks and Tina had been, again, become grateful for the caring he displayed for her... for Newt. Contrary to Theseus Scamander's own protective attitude, Dumbledore seemed to understand that caring for Newt involved accepting his wish to save as many wild creatures as he could. So he finally granted him his support and Newt had promptly left the castle with the promise of checking in as often as possible.</p>
<p>And he had, and after months of travelling around rescuing Nundus, Acromantulas and every other creature he had come across, he had returned to Hogwarts on this day of celebration.</p>
<p>Tina smiled again taking hold of his hand when offered.</p>
<p>"I am fine Newt. It's just that these kinds of parties are not my kind of thing" - she admitted wryly. Newt responded with a shy smile.</p>
<p>"I don't like them either. This is more Theseus' arena" - he admitted, his usually kind face going dark for a moment while he looked around like searching for someone.</p>
<p>Tina held back a sigh at that. Theseus Scamander was another problem which had grown over the last few months. After his boss' disappearance, he had confronted the Headmaster accusing him of getting 'rid of the competition'. Dumbledore had diplomatically pointed out that Travers hadn't been any kind of competition for him as he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts and it was an independent institution from the Ministry. He wasn't trying for any kind of Ministry position - not that the Ministry was anything but a name right now, he was kind enough not to point out - so unless Travers was trying to get rid of him by underhanded methods, he didn't have anything to worry about.</p>
<p>Was Theseus implying that his boss was trying that?</p>
<p>Theseus had finally stormed out of the Castle and he had been reported trying to rebuild the Ministry <em>away</em> from Hogwarts and Dumbledore's influence.</p>
<p>Without a lot of success. People preferred to defer to Dumbledore's well-known name and experience, and the contacts abroad he was known to have than a disgruntled Auror many people had started to say was just sore because his fiancee had turned to be a double-agent with Grindelwald and no one knew which side she had been.</p>
<p>Tina - looking towards Grindelwald's visible white-blonde hair in the head table - wondered who had started those rumours. She saw Theseus looming form resting against one of the walls next to the buffet, looking unerringly towards the main table.</p>
<p>"He is going to be a problem?" - she asked Newt worriedly.</p>
<p>"I think Dumbledore has him well in hand" - Newt admitted sadly, seeing a group of wizards appear at his brother's side and lead him away from the Great Hall discreetly. Tine repressed her own sigh.</p>
<p>As wary as Grindelwald made her, it seemed to her that Dumbledore's steadying influence had been a good thing for all of them. While it was concerning to her and many others, to notice the power the two of them were amassing, right now Tina had to admit that the alternative seemed to be chaos. No one else seemed to have a good grasp of what to do. Dumbledore, at least, had been able to keep them united, to rescue as much of their culture and lives as he could, and he seemed to have a plan to rebuild. Even if that plan seemed to have been made with Grindelwald's help.</p>
<p>The Dark wizard seemed content to work with his lover - or husband, Tina mussed looking at the proudly displayed blood-vow Dumbledore had in his neck - to include his own reforming ideas in the rebuilding the needed to make. And with his support came his acolytes and the old families so, between him and Dumbledore, they had a lot of sway to work with. Britain's future seemed to be pretty well planned.</p>
<p>Other countries hadn't been as lucky. As MACUSA and her own home had shown to the world by now. Without a strong leader at hand - with Graves killed, Picquery hadn't the strength she needed to stay in power after the disaster - MACUSA had fallen like a house of cards, leaving way to criminal bands and the law of the strongest.</p>
<p>It would be a long and hard path to return to some semblance of normality. She didn't want the same for Britain and Theseus destabilising ways could only harm them without making any real dent in Dumbledore and Grindelwald's rule.<br/>And it was a rule. Maybe Dumbledore hadn't named himself anything official, but there weren't many people fooled by who had the real power right now in the country.</p>
<p>Seeing Grindelwald's loving attitude but sharp eyes, and his acolytes walking around the room, watchful of any trouble, Tina wondered how long it would be before they made an announcement.</p>
<p>Newt soft squeezing of her hand made her smile again, as did the presence of her sister arriving at her other side closely followed by Jacob. As per Dumbledore's new rules, a no-maj such as Jacob who had sworn his allegiance to the Magical world - by signing a binding magical contract among other things - he was allowed to stay with her sister without repercussions. The no-maj world wasn't doing that well anyway, their growing dependence to technology had fared much worse than the Magical world after the disaster and, with their power lines down and the sun almost covered by the dust clouds still undissolved, most of them had returned to a Middle Age-ish kind of society with different armed bands taking control of different territories.</p>
<p>The Magical worlds were giving them a wide berth, keeping just a wary eye on them to avoid any magical getting in the middle of any of it.</p>
<p>They were safe, and with Newt and her sister next to her, she didn't care about politics, armed bands or anything. She would leave that for people like Dumbledore, Grindelwald or Rosier who actually seemed to enjoy it.</p>
<p>They would be fine in this new world, she thought, squeezing her sister's hand and Newt's, standing between the two of them.</p>
<p>It was the end of the world after all... and the begging of a new one.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>